1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to microelectromechanical systems and, more specifically, to serrated MEMS resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices are currently being developed for a wide variety of applications. One example of such a device is a MEMS resonator, which can be used in the timing circuitry of electronic devices. MEMS resonator systems typically include multiple electrodes to drive the MEMS resonator. As is well-known, when a bias is applied to a drive electrode, a charge builds up on the electrode that generates an electrostatic force between the electrode and an opposite charge built up on the MEMS resonator. By applying a time-varying voltage signal to the drive electrode, often in combination with a DC voltage, a time-varying electrostatic force can be generated that causes the MEMS resonator to oscillate. Since the electrostatic force across the surfaces of the MEMS resonator and the drive electrode causes the MEMS resonator to move, the region of a MEMS resonator system that includes the surface of a drive electrode and the opposing surface of the MEMS resonator is referred herein to as an “actuator.”
Much of the MEMS resonator research to date has focused on parallel plate actuators (i.e., where the opposing surfaces of the MEMS resonator and the electrode can be modeled as two parallel plates). However, such an actuator configuration has certain drawbacks. First, as the drive voltage amplitude is increased, the nonlinear components of the electrostatic force produced by a parallel plate actuator increase and can modify the resonant frequency of the resonator system. Thus, there is an upper limit on the useful range of drive voltage amplitudes that parallel plate actuators can accommodate. In addition, a parallel plate geometry generally causes a MEMS resonator to be quite sensitive to drive voltage and DC bias voltage fluctuations as well as substrate stresses. Each of these phenomena can change the electrostatic spring properties of the resonator system, resulting in an undesirable shift in the resonant frequency of the system.
Other research has shown that comb actuators (i.e., where the opposing surfaces of the MEMS resonator and the electrode are configured as interleaving prismatic comb fingers) are able to accommodate a wider range of drive voltage and displacement amplitudes relative to parallel-plate actuators with the same electrode gap width. However, prismatic comb geometries generally result in reduced actuating force relative to parallel-plate geometry of equivalent size, meaning that prismatic comb actuators require higher voltage to achieve the same performance, making prismatic comb actuators undesirable for low-power MEMS applications. And while triangular comb actuators have the advantage of comparable electrostatic force to parallel plate actuators and are able to accommodate a wider drive voltage range, triangular comb actuator designs have a triangular tooth electrode shape attached to a rigid translational structure. Since MEMS structures usually are not purely translational, the rigid translational structure of a typical triangular comb actuator is generally unsuitable for many MEMS implementations.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a MEMS actuator design that can accommodate a wide range of drive voltage amplitudes without experiencing a substantial reduction in actuating force on a structure that has a rotational component.